


you know where your hands should be

by jamesdeandickqueen



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Antoni Porowski's Never Been A Real Top In His Life, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesdeandickqueen/pseuds/jamesdeandickqueen
Summary: “if you ever,” tan rears up, between several hitched breaths, “use the words ‘camo’ or ‘thrice’ while inside of me ever again, i will strangle you in your sl—“antoni cuts him off with another snap of his hips.





	you know where your hands should be

**Author's Note:**

> antoni only tops on tan's birthday and maybe 1 to 2 major market holidays

thanks to the seemingly limitless length of tan’s nightly bathroom regimen antoni's dozed off by now, but his exhausted arms still manage to find tan all on their own when he finally feels the bed dip. they wrap themselves snugly, magnetically around his chest, earning a satisfied little sigh, a warm, heavy weight, and then—

"darling?" tan's voice cuts through the silence, sounding mildly urgent.

"mmn," he responds, not quite committal, and nestles closer.

"would you fuck me?"

one of antoni's eyelids flutters open.

tan wriggles around in his arms until they're facing each other, bright eyes shining up at him eagerly. "like now. right now."

antoni's still half-asleep but his voice is murmuring something like, "of course, babe, whatever you want," as he brings a broad hand to the side of tan's face. tan grins under his touch and rolls away to reach the nightstand. when he comes back, though, he's scooting in backwards, slotting himself right into the C-curl of antoni’s frame.

"like this, like this," he instructs excitedly, rubbing very firmly up against antoni’s dick.

antoni might take an extra bleary moment or two to reach full consciousness, but it isn’t long. "...oh," he says, voice rough and scratchy, from maybe a little more than sleep.

tan's hands slide up antoni's thighs behind him, shoving back against his lap. "please, ant," he's practically coiling around him, head pressed hard underneath his chin. "i've-i've been thinking about it all day, please, i love it, i love it when you do it."

antoni purses his lips where they’re buried in tan’s hair. "well, how am i supposed to say no to that?" he concedes, voice lowered in his ear, sending discernible chills right down tan's spine.

tan twists his head around to kiss him.

antoni pops the bottle of lube open while it's still in tan's hands, smiling widely against his mouth. "it's almost like i'm just a piece of meat to you."

"shut up and fuck me," tan replies, tugging at his boxers impatiently.

in what could be considered some sort of sweet, venerating version of defiance, antoni pays absolutely no mind to tan’s urgency. instead, he lets his hands travel down tan's hips with ease, pressing long, deep kisses into his neck and under his jaw and sliding his hands just past the waistband of his sweatpants. one hand takes full, slow grips of his ass, his thighs, the other reaches around to trail forefinger and thumb around his cock.

tan flattens beneath him, groaning, all but writhing as he feels the slickness of antoni's finger trailing up between his ass cheeks.

antoni just steadies him around the waist with his elbow, so he pushes harder, trying to work back against his hand, breathing raggedly already. "'at's so good," he says, thickly, an encouraging hand reaching back to caress antoni's jaw where he’s latched onto the soft skin of his neck.

but tan's elation quickly boils down to frustration as antoni's fingers consistently stroke and tease rather than make any progress, and antoni can feel the tension in his body pulled taut like a string as he squares his hips up against tan's backside and grinds forward, gentle, making soft little noises of desire against his ear.

"antoni-i-i," tan literally whines. "just one, just one, just something—"

"you're so cute when you're horny."

" _antoni!_ please?"

antoni slots his hardening cock against tan's ass, rocking, staining both their clothes with the lubricant. "please what?"

"oh my god." tan reaches down between them, shoves his sweatpants down, and grabs the lube.

antoni snickers into the blanket, letting his hips push gently against the movement of tan’s hand as he impatiently fingers himself between them.

"don't help or anything," tan says, breathing notably more labored, craning to shoot a look back at him as he unhurriedly continues to trail kisses across his shoulderblade.

"this is... hot," antoni replies, shamelessly watching him pump away at himself. he earns an exasperated smile as he leans forward again, his thick arm back around tan's waist, hand sliding over his cock. "i guess i can try."

tan's breath is hot and heavy against his lips. “baby.”

the heat radiating between them is scalding as he presses a kiss to the corner of tan’s mouth and strokes him, slow, long, feeling the twitch of his cock with each word, each subtle crook of his hand.

“you want it real bad, huh?” he murmurs, letting his other hand slide down towards his ass to join tan’s. he circles a finger around where tan’s buried inside himself, slicking it again, before he ever so slowly pushes it in next to tan’s, knuckles sliding up underneath his palm. tan lets out either a whimper or a strangled cry, and even antoni will admit the sound is well beyond gratifying.

“is that good?” antoni asks, like he needs to, and tan wraps his thumb around antoni’s hand and tries to guide it deeper in response. he lets tan set his own pace, growing deeper and faster with a lot more gusto than antoni would have put forth on his own, tormenting or not. he doesn’t even ask about the third finger, just lets it join tan’s as their mouths try to find each other in the tangle of their limbs, until tan finally pries their bodies apart, shaking under his touch.

“i’m gonna, i’m,” he pants, trying to string words together again.

“just thinking about it, hmm?”

antoni meant it as a tease, but tan blurts ” _yes_ ,” in the most wrecked tone he's ever heard that adorable accent in and he feels his heart skip a beat. tan reaches back with his still-slick fingers to seize his cock through his underwear, which he doesn’t realize until tan’s driving the point home with his grasp, is definitely aching.

antoni moans into his hair, pushing up into his hand. “okay, alright.” he’s grabbing at tan’s fingers, feeling his own pulse quicken as he yanks his boxers off and grabs the lubricant, sidling up against him again. “okay?”

“right  _now_.”

and god, the way he pushes inside of tan frustrates even himself, hardly a centimeter at a time, fully tensed underneath the pressure of tan’s head tilted back into his chest. but he can hear tan huffing into the pillow and it makes him smirk, letting his weight drop forward when he’s all the way in, sealing their skin together from head to toe. tan leans back into his touch and he clings to him, stroking down his side as he lets him rock his hips back in tiny, tentative shoves.

it’s so sexy, the way he loses his ironclad self control from just this, antoni can’t help but groan, baring his teeth against his skin as he pulls him closer in his arms.

“you’re so hard, tan,” he says, somehow managing to sound smug and a twinge desperate at the same time as he uses the circle of his fist to massage tan’s leaking cock more than really stroke it, slow and heavy.

tan makes a noise that sounds almost like an insane giggle. “yeah, ‘s a shame i only get this once a year,” he croaks.

“excuse you, twice,” antoni scolds him, punctuating it with a bold jolt of his hips, continuing over the hiss tan lets out. “maybe thrice, if you wear that little camo number again.”

“if you ever,” tan rears up, between several hitched breaths, “use the words ‘camo’ or ‘thrice’ while inside of me ever again, i will strangle you in your sl—“

antoni cuts him off with another snap of his hips, and tan just shudders in pleasure, melting into him with a moan.

his hands weave around the muscles of antoni’s biceps to guide his arms and antoni obediently wraps one under his thigh, spreading his legs wide and anchoring him while he works himself back on his cock. antoni lets him create a rhythm, which is just as swift as the last, but as soon as he’s greedily reaching for tan’s dick, tan stops altogether.

“oh, no, no, no,” tan says breathlessly, “you are fucking this out of me.”

"like this?" antoni's hand instead rests gently on the brown leg folded over his waist, the softness leaving his voice a bit as he holds down and rolls his hips forward. tan's messy hair is pressed painfully into his throat as he cranes back and groans in satisfaction.

"so yes?" he smirks and lazily moves his hips again, enjoying the feeling of the shorter man sinking back into his arms, nearly gasping for air.

he keeps making these tiny noises of contentment, little sighs and grunts antoni could only hear with his face buried in tan's neck. a rarity, he notes; it’s not like tan to be at a loss for words. an arm wraps around his head again and pulls him in haphazardly. tan smiles warmly up at him, eyelids heavy, idly stroking the dark unshaven hair along his jawline.

"you’re lovely," he mumbles against his lips, trying to rock back against him in now almost aimless attempts at rhythm or form.

antoni can only chuckle at his languor as his arm falls over his eyes and all he's left with is tan's mouth hanging open in absolute bliss.


End file.
